One Way To Bring The End Of Them All
by NeverOnEarth
Summary: Set during Prince Caspian. Miraz has hatched a plot to bring down Narnia, and it involves a certain Just King and his older brother...Movieverse, AU. DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

**One Way To Bring The End Of Them All.**

**By: NeverOnEarth.**

**AN: Before I go on, I ought to say that I have never written anything in this sort of style before: by that I mean whump, torture, etc. This is a movieverse story, and follows the storyline up until the infiltration of Miraz's castle. After that, it is totally AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful works of C. . All characters, places and things are well and truly his.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

**One way to make it come crashing down,**

**One way for the walls to fall.**

**One way to bring round the end of the crown,**

**One way to bring the end of them all.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

**Prologue.**

**-O.o.O-**

Miraz was not a stupid man.

Straight after the arrest of Doctor Cornelius, he had read up on Narnian history and their four kings and queens of old. Some of the books were first hand accounts from close friends of the monarchs themselves. Others were from historians. He had read enough, however, to know that should the ancient magic work, however unlikely it was, the royals had some great weaknesses to play upon should he ever meet them. And their greatest one: Love.

It soon became apparent that these kings and queens had indeed shown up, or so the scouts he had sent out said, and a plan began to form in his head.

Miraz was almost certain that as soon as they had arrived, the young monarchs had begun planning battle strategies, and from what he had read, this was not to be taken lightly. It was obvious that the High King - Peter, his name was - would try to take charge of the Narnian's makeshift 'army', and so for Miraz to deal a blow to him would infuriate him into battle, rather than think it out, and that would almost certainly guarantee Miraz a win in this bloody, pointless war.

And so, playing upon their foolish love for one another, he would kidnap one of the kings or queens and use them to urge the battle on. High King Peter, he knew, was out of the question. He was the one who needed to be infuriated, and since he had the most power he had the most authority of command. Queen Susan, the obvious motherly figure that she was, would be needed to worry Peter into action. It would be impossible to get anywhere near Queen Lucy. King Peter would probably hide her away and have her heavily guarded. So that left him with only one, very easy option.

Now all he had to do was wait out their first attack.

The Narnians would fall.

**-O.o.O-**

**AN: So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Could do with some work? Any ideas? Please tell me via review! No flames though, please. I'm not sure I can deal with them.**

**Peace is a blessing, so treasure it always!**

**Noe.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: So, here's chapter one. Let's see how it goes, shall we? This starts off just before the Narnians infiltrate Miraz's castle. In this story, Peter is 16, Susan is 15, Edmund is 11 and Lucy is 9. Keep in mind that these are the ages I've created based off general knowledge and the books, so if you have a different idea concerning their age, I'm sorry. This is mine. Anyway, moving on! Thank you so much to all my reviewers from the last chapter! I'm glad you want me to continue, so here I am again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful works of C. . All characters, places and things are well and truly his.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

**One way to make it come crashing down,**

**One way for the walls to fall.**

**One way to bring round the end of the crown,**

**One way to bring the end of them all.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

**Chapter One.**

**-O.o.O-**

His plan was simple and effective. Edmund would fly in on a griffin and take the place of one of the sentries in a spot where his torchlight could be seen clearly by the waiting Narnians. Upon the signal, Peter, Susan and Caspian would also fly in by way of griffin and attack, making their way towards the courtyard where they could lift the gate. Meanwhile, the mice would make their way to the gate-room where they could lower the drawbridge and then Edmund would signal to the Narnians to charge and attack. Simple, effective, quick and deadly.

Lucy, of course, had tried to persuade him to let her come ("_Technically_, Peter, I'm in my twenties!"), but, of course, he had not allowed it. Susan had heartily agreed, but Edmund, as usual, had stayed silent. Glenstorm had watched the proceedings with grim, solemn eyes, and when Peter had asked him his opinion, he had drawn his sword and said that he and his sons were with him till the end. Peter had been strongly reminded of Oreius.

It was mid-afternoon when they made their farewells, each one as lengthy as it could possibly be. Most of the creatures and beings chosen to stay behind were teary, reminding their husbands, sons and brothers to come home and stay safe. Lucy was no different.

"Susan, make sure you look after them," she said, looking and acting more like the queen she had been hundreds of years ago since they arrived, "Peter, don't do anything unnessecary or stupid, and Edmund," She turned to the king in question and pulled her most innocent and alluring face, "Try not to get yourself killed or mortally wounded?"

Edmund chuckled, somewhat darkly, and offered her a grim smile. "I'll do my best."

It was then that Lucy slipped back into her true age, and she suddenly looked like she was going to burst into tears. Peter immediately slipped both arms around her and held her close, giving her the reassurance she needed. He did not, however, feel sure of his plan himself. The more he looked upon the soldiers gathered around the entrance of Aslan's How, the more he began to feel that he had rushed into this. He squeezed Lucy's arm as her body gave a slight tremor, to comfort her as much as himself. Caspian had said this was a bad idea. Caspian had lived in Miraz's castle his whole life. Caspian knew what it was like in there. Maybe he should have listened to Caspian...

Peter shook his head. No, he was the High King. He was the great commander of armies. He had organized countless infiltrations before! Caspian was just a boy, really, compared to him. But then again...

"Peter!" Susan interrupted sharply as the army began to arrange themselves, "We have to leave if we want to be there by nightfall!"

Peter nodded and gently pried Lucy's arms from around his middle. He combed a hand through her hair and murmured, "We'll be back as soon as we can, Lu." she nodded, still looking weepy, and then launched herself at Edmund. To Peter's surprise, Edmund returned the hug almost as enthusiastically as Lucy, and when they finally broke apart he looked down at her and said:

"See you later, Lu."

Then she smiled, almost a true, genuine smile and turned her attention to Susan. After their short but sweet farewell, the army set off, leaving grim faced and sobbing Narnians behind them.

They wove their way, as quietly as they could with such numbers, through the trees. At one point, the larger animals and beings were forced to skirt the outside of the woods so as to avoid attention, while those that could fly circled above. At the army's head strode Peter, Edmund and Caspian, all side by side and silent. Edmund's face was set in that of grim determination. Caspian's was stoic and expressionless. Peter was almost sure that he himself looked rather moody, as Caspian had relentlessly pestered him about whether the infiltration was a good idea or not. A voice in the back of his mind had told him to listen to the most-likely-future-king-of-Narnia, but instead he had snapped and scowled, effectively making Caspian shut up.

Peter was almost beginning to miss Susan's presence. She had been appointed to lead the centaurs and larger creatures around the forest and meet him and the others at their appointed 'base'. It was far too quiet now, and Peter had the feeling that neither Edmund nor Caspian wanted to speak to him, or even talk at all, and something to draw his mind away from the upcoming infiltration would be most welcome.

The sun slowly began to set, and the stars began peeking out from their inky black home. The army had almost reached the place where they were to meet Susan, and Peter could feel growing anxiety tightening in his chest. Everyone had long since drawn their swords, on edge in the eerie silence.

They had been waiting for no longer than five minutes when Susan showed up. Their greeting consisted of nothing but a nod and a half smile, since no-one seemed able to loosen up. Then they waited in silence for midnight to fall.

It was the longest few hours in Peter's life, not counting the time in old Narnia when Edmund had, once again, managed to get himself mortally wounded. Waiting for him to wake up after hours and hours was truly torture in its own right. He watched every candle die in every window, and couldn't help but think that every flame snuffed counted for every life lost in the battle to come. Once the entire castle was dark and quiet, Edmund shifted beside him and murmured;

"Right, then. That's my cue!" but his words left nothing but a dull throb in Peter's heart. A griffin behind them leapt into the air and hovered above the young king, ready to take him in his talons. Edmund smiled reassuringly at Peter, who suddenly felt a surge of foreboding at the thought of his brother entering the castle.

"Be careful, and don't get hurt," was all he managed to splutter out through his all-consuming dread. Edmund grinned.

"Since when has that ever happened?" Then he was gone in a flurry of brown wings, and all Peter could feel was horror.

**-O.o.O-**

**AN: Thought I might keep my chapters short. Long ones are too hard to write and far too draining on the mind. Just saying that from now on my updates will probably not be so soon after posting the story. Anyway, please review!**

**Peace is a blessing, so treasure it always!**

**Noe.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Next chapter! Sorry about the late update – our internet failed. We just got it working again! I was thinking that I might keep Miraz's bit of the story separate to the others, so that it doesn't switch from Peter to Edmund to Miraz all in the same chapter. Naturally, this one, including most Miraz ones, will be short, but that seems to add effect to me. Let me know what you think, and just a warning, Miraz might or might not turn a little OOC, so don't be surprised if he does! Once again, thank-you to all my lovely reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful works of C. . All characters, places and things are well and truly his.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

**One way to make it come crashing down,**

**One way for the walls to fall.**

**One way to bring round the end of the crown,**

**One way to bring the end of them all.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

**Chapter Two.**

**-O.o.O-**

The boy-king's plan was obvious. They would attack him during the night, take all his soldiers by surprise and then defeat Miraz once and for all.

How very stupid these children could be.

Of course, defeating this army would not rid the land of Narnians altogether. As the word spread of High King Peter's return, beasts began pouring in from all four corners of the country, and were now assembling at their camp, wherever that was. Now his plan was ready to be put into action.

It hadn't been hard to fully convert every Telmarine Lord to his cause. Threats and promises had great power over the human mind, and soon every soldier he came across was saluting and scurrying to do whatever he asked. Now all Miraz needed was the crown, and his control would be complete.

He felt Glozelle's presence at the door, rigid and awaiting orders. In one fluid movement he turned and approached the captain, who was watching him warily.

"Your men are ready?"

Glozelle bowed his head. "Yes, sir."

Miraz nodded. "Good. Take your position and stay alert. Make sure_ he_ is taken alive."

The captain nodded respectfully and swiftly left the room. Almost absentmindedly, a smile quirked Miraz's lips.

Love was often such a stupid, powerful thing.

But anger was even more so.

**-O.o.O-**

**AN: Right, chapter two down. Please tell me what you think!**

**Peace is a blessing, so treasure it always!**

**Noe.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter three! The Infiltration of Miraz's castle and the bit where everything goes wrong! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! And Elfera, sorry, but the chapters **_**probably**_** won't get much longer than this. My apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful works of C. . All characters, places and things are well and truly his.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

**One way to make it come crashing down,**

**One way for the walls to fall.**

**One way to bring round the end of the crown,**

**One way to bring the end of them all.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

**Chapter Three.**

**-O.o.O-**

Edmund could almost feel the eyes watching him. His every move, his every breath... He recalled, with slight worry, the panic in Peter's eyes as he had spoken with him. Had he known that something was wrong? He pushed the thought from his mind as they neared the turrets, and landed, with a slight scraping sound and a clatter of claws, on the roof. Below him he saw a Telmarine soldier, crossbow at the ready, disrupted by the sound. As silently as he could, Edmund moved around the roof and out of the soldier's line of vision.

He dropped silently behind the soldier and hit him, hard, with the flashlight. Within seconds, the unlucky man toppled off the battlements and into the space below. Edmund grimaced slightly and then stood, facing the forest, with his arm outstretched. In quick succession, he flicked the light on and off and on and off... Three large winged shapes were already making their way towards him, and he flicked the flashlight off for a final time, held it to his chest, and waited.

It was with a thrill of horror that he heard the arrows whistling through the air, all aiming at the three approaching griffins and their riders. In a single movement, the griffins dived, dropping their riders at a point much further away from the landing place Peter had wanted in the first place, so as to avoid any injury before it was too late.

Edmund could do nothing but hold his breath and watch as Caspian and his siblings raced out of sight, and when he turned his attention back to the rest of the castle he was horrified to see that every wall and tower was teeming with soldiers. All of them except his.

The Telmarines had been expecting this attack. Maybe they even had a spy amongst the Narnian's own army ranks! But that thought was driven from his mind as the silence stretched on and on, well past the time Peter and the others should have emerged from the castle interior. Then, in a flurry of movement, he saw them, racing as if for their lives across the courtyard, and from the open front doors reverberated a horrible, mocking laugh. Peter threw himself at the gate crank, Susan and Caspian following soon after, but it was then that Edmund noticed the archers hidden in the shadows of one of the battlements. Without thinking, he raced to the nearest rooftop and slid all the way down it, knocking the archer off his feet and into the courtyard below.

There was a deafening silence.

Edmund saw every archer turn to look at him, expressions of mingled shock and fury on their faces, but before they could do anything he backed through a doorway to one of the tower staircases and slammed the door behind him, bolting it as he went.

He had turned, ready to start running again, when he came face to face with a horrible, evil looking man with dark hair and a pointed beard. He had to stuff his fist in his mouth to keep himself from crying out. Edmund didn't need to be told to know who this was. This was Miraz. His face just flashed out the name like a signpost. What disturbed Edmund most of all, however, was the hungry look in the man's eyes as he leered over him. Edmund shrank back slightly as Miraz licked his lips in an almost feverish manner, and said:

"You're much smaller than I expected," The man looked him up and down again, all the while putting himself between Edmund and the door. Edmund, seeing what he was trying to do, attempted to skirt around him, but Miraz sidestepped him and caught hold of his wrist, his malicious sneer widening with every moment. Edmund stared at him for a second, half out of shock and half out of horror, but then he spied the staircase right beside him and, without another thought, ripped free of Miraz's grip and sprinted upwards, leaping three steps at a time. He heard the older man's hiss and the sound of metal boots clunking on wood.

Edmund reached the door first, sped through it and smashed it shut, grabbing one of the iron pikes from beside him and using it to brace the door. Then, not knowing whether Peter was ready or not, he started flicking his torch on and off in desperation. From far away, he heard an answering roar of voices, and immediately relaxed slightly, before the door began to rattle, and, looking through the bars that served as a window, he saw Miraz's furious face glaring out at him.

He felt his senses finally jerk to life again and began desperately searching for a way out of his predicament. There were no roofs to jump onto, no poles to climb, and no second staircases. Looking down, Edmund wished he hadn't as he saw the dizzyingly high drop. He felt a little bit sick to the stomach, and the door chose that moment to start rattling with even more vigor and Edmund, looking through the door bars, now saw not only one face, but two.

"What...is..._wrong_ with you?" he finally ground out, glaring at Miraz who, although he couldn't hear what Edmund had said, got the message clearly enough. Then the door gave a splintery crack as it finally began to relent to the sheer force of the men behind it. In a final act of desperation, Edmund ran once around the side of the turret and, once again, found no possible way of escape. He was nearly at the door again before he almost ran head first into Miraz. Stopping suddenly, he began to back away as Caspian's uncle approached him in that infuriatingly terrifying slow way he had. It took a moment for Edmund to realise that the other man who had been with Miraz was approaching him from the other side. Freezing on the spot, Edmund finally began moving slowly towards the void.

"What do you want?" he asked desperately, trying to keep his voice steady despite how intimidated and vulnerable he was suddenly feeling. Upon hearing his voice, Miraz stopped and cocked his head to the side like a child.

"Tell me," He said in his deep, heavily accented voice, "How old are you?"

Edmund paused, "That hardly seems relevant."

"How old are you?" There was such danger in his voice this time that Edmund dared not refuse.

"Eleven."

Miraz glanced at the other man, who raised a thick dark eyebrow. "Well, you really are just a child then." And he was once again moving forwards.

"What do you want?" Edmund asked again, glad that this time his voice really was steady. He bumped into the stone behind him and began feeling his way to the gap between the slabs. Miraz just kept staring at him.

"Narnia," was his final answer.

Edmund backed up between the two stone slabs. "So why are you following me?"

Miraz gave a harsh laugh. "Because you can help me get it."

"_Never,_" Edmund hissed, his eyes narrowing. Miraz continued walking forwards, and Edmund chanced a glance downwards. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest. "Not today," his heels were hanging over the side now, "Not any day." Both of the men had stopped now, looking at him in horror of what he was about to do. Edmund smiled. "Goodbye!" and he let himself fall gently backwards, the griffin catching him halfway down.

He heard Miraz give a cry of rage, and as they swooped over the courtyard, a shriek for the archers to 'shoot the beast down.' Narnians were already flooding into the courtyard, and Edmund was just beginning to relax after his near miss when the griffin below him gave a loud, pained, dying screech. Edmund flew from its back and fell down, down, down onto the cold, hard stone below.

He was taken by the blackness.

**-O.o.O-**

**AN: Ooh, Miraz finally steps out. DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Longest chapter so far! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**Peace is a blessing, so treasure it always!**

**Noe.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: ...Hi! Remember me? This is the longest I've ever left an update. Ever. I just got too caught up with the last few weeks of school and stuff. Basically, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated sooner! I hope that this chapter will sort of make up for it. This us the infiltration from Peter's POV, since there were a lot of things that happened to him during Edmund's 'escape' from Miraz.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful works of C. . All characters, places and things are well and truly his.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

**One way to make it come crashing down,**

**One way for the walls to fall.**

**One way to bring round the end of the crown,**

**One way to bring the end of them all.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

**Chapter Four.**

**-O.o.O-**

The sudden swoop almost made him lose his footing. Everything was going wrong. Everything had gone wrong. So much for a surprise attack.

He, Susan and Caspian fought their way as best they could through the ranks of waiting soldiers, but instead of slipping through Doctor Cornelius' window, like they were supposed to, they were forced to use one of the tower entrances. Everything was, so far, going really badly.

A few minutes into the castle, after they had stopped by the Doctor's chambers, Caspian began to insist that he rescue his beloved tutor. Peter attempted to argue, but Caspian gave him such a glare that he had to relent, so the prince made his way down to the dungeons while Peter and Susan, who, despite themselves, lingered in the room for a little longer to examine some of the books on Narnian lore, continued down to the gate. In one particular corridor they encountered a small, round man with a long silver beard. Upon seeing them, the man took a step back, stared at them in wonder for a moment before dropping to his knees, saying in a breathless voice:

"Your majesties!"

Peter had already begun to draw his sword, but upon hearing that he stopped and motioned for the man to rise, which he did with a great deal of puffing.

"You're...Doctor Cornelius?" Peter asked, and the man, apparently Caspian's tutor, nodded, looking harried.

"Do you know where Caspian is?" Susan interrupted, "He was supposed to be rescuing you."

Cornelius nodded again, a brief frown crossing his face. "He did," he said, sounding slightly desperate, "But then I told him...about his father...and Miraz-"

Peter's eyes widened, realisation dawning across his features. "Which way to Miraz's chambers?"

Cornelius pointed, giving brief directions, and Peter, cursing Caspian's stupidity, allowed Susan to admit a brief thanks before taking off in the direction the Doctor had gestured. Upon rounding a corner, however, he collided with a heavily breathing Caspian, almost knocking them both over. Peter scowled.

"You idiot! What were you thinking? Everything could've been ruined because of you! And where's Miraz?"

"He wasn't there!" Caspian snarled, "And I barely disrupted anything!"

Peter practically began to swell, and Susan, sensing an argument, grabbed his arm. "Peter, the gate!" Which effectively brought him back to the task at hand and all three of them began running again.

"Foolish children."

They were almost at the doors. Peter whirled around in shock, and Caspian let out a low growl. Susan had to put a hand on his shoulder to keep the prince from darting out and attacking.

"What is it, Miraz?" Peter said in a low voice. The Telmarine lord smiled.

"You tried to infiltrate my castle."

"To free Narnia," Peter snapped.

Miraz grinned. "Foolish boy. Free Narnia? You have delivered it right into my hands!" from the corridor before them raced a group of soldiers. They stood to attention as they saw Miraz, and he nodded at them. "You know what to do."

Then Peter was running as he had never run before, arrows whizzing past his ears, the clash of metal boots coming closer and closer, and Miraz's cruel, mocking laugh. Then there came a great rumbling, and a cart of barrels went rolling on between them and their pursuers. Aslan bless Reepicheep and his soldiers.

But he kept on running until he reached the gate crank, turning it with all his might, calling for Caspian and Susan to help him. They began to twist the huge wheel, but a clatter of metal from behind him caught his attention. He turned and stared, silence blanketing the courtyard like a sheet. He saw the Telmarine archer lying dead beside a wall. He looked up and saw Edmund, standing and facing a row of furious soldiers. Peter immediately began to shriek at his younger brother to get out, but he had barely started before Edmund vanished into the tower behind him. Then the archers turned back to them.

"Hurry!" he began to turn the crank with new vigor, the others barely keeping up with him. The gate rose higher and higher, and yet still no Narnians came. Arrows were embedding themselves into the crank and the walls around him, but it seemed that the soldiers were deliberately not letting them hit. Peter turned, satisfied with the gate height, drew his sword and craned his neck upwards. There was nothing. Then - a flashing light. Peter exhaled, and charged towards the oncoming Telmarines, already having heard the Marnian battle cry.

The battle soon turned from three against hundreds to more evenly matched numbers on either side. Peter felt hope swell within him as the Narnians unleashed their long awaited wrath, but Miraz's words kept echoing in his head.

"...Free Narnia? You have delivered it right into my hands!"

The high king looked up, alert now as the sound of wingbeats whooshed overhead. Then Miraz's voice:

"Shoot the beast down!"

Seconds later the griffin froze, then toppled, unseating it's rider and spiraling down, death taking it as it went. But Peter watched as his little brother flew, almost gracefully, through the air and collided heavily with the ground.

Peter felt his heart stop, then, with a cry of rage, he threw himself forwards, to be met with an almost solid barrier of Telmarines. They forced him back into the fray no matter how much he resisted. He soon found himself battling side to side with a griffin, Rillwing, who turned to him after dispatching an enemy.

"Your majesty," Peter looked up at the creature before him, who was watching him warily, "I would consider it an honor I you would allow me to attempt to retrieve your brother." Here a band of Telmarines came in between them, and together they fought them off. "I'm willing to try."

Peter felt some of his panic ebb away, and he nodded, bowing his head and dispatching a Telmarine who came running at him from the side. Rillwing shift into the air and began wheeling, avoiding arrows as best he could, towards the far end of the courtyard. Peter was once again forced to be lost in the battle.

There was a great creaking and a rustling of chains as a Telmarine soldier released the gate, and it came speeding downwards. Asterius threw himself forwards, holding the gate up on his own, great chest heaving with effort.

Peter was left with no other alternative.

"Fall back!" he cried, trying to make himself heard over the sounds of battle around him. "Narnians, fall back!"

In one swift movement the majority of the army went flying towards the gate, and those that hadn't heard him soon caught on and followed. The Telmarines gave great cries of victory, raising their swords in the air as the Narnians fled, and the sounds of clanging metal began to diminish. Peter was surprised when Caspian rode up beside him, leading a horse for him and Doctor Cornelius beside him on another, Peter nodded and mounted, allowing Caspian to sweep Susan up before him on his own horse as they made their getaway, the last Narnians in the courtyard. Asterius dropped the gate as they rode past him and he ran alongside them across the drawbridge. Peter heard a rustling o wings behind him and felt relief flood his chest. It must be Rillwing.

Peter chanced a glance back at the castle as the Telmarines gave another deafening cheer of victory, and he thought, with a grimace, that although retreat had been called, this particular battle had turned out for the better rather than for the worse.

**-O.o.O-**

**AN: Oh, Peter, don't be so sure of yourself... Ahem. Yes, well, Next chapter will be Edmund's POV. Please review! They make me happy! And they make me more reliable...usually...**

**Peace is a blessing, so treasure it always!**

**Noe.**


End file.
